Slow Dance
by RiaHiromishimo
Summary: Rin is invited to a party Len is supposedly going to be at. She hurries there, only to be locked out of the house... with LEN. P.S. If you think the name of the party is stupid, Meiko-nee will beat you to a juice and you will be served to the guests. XD lol RINXLEN LENXRIN minor MIKUXGUMI MEIKOXKAITO LUKAXGAKUPO MIKIXPIKO onesided NERUXHAKU woo hoo 2,404 words


_**Okay, so, I actually had a dream about this last night lol. I dreamed that I was Rin. But my dumb ass mom woke me up before anything else could happen between me and Len, SO THAT SUCKS. Anyway, I had to make up an ending. I will let you know when I had to make stuff up.**_

_**Oh also, the regular bold with italic represents the song that is playing or the lyrics. And I suck at writing kissing scenes. Please don't kill me.**_

_**Disclaimer: Because if I did own Vocaloid, Rin and Len really would be a married couple right now, giving me blonde babies. XD**_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

_**RIN'S POV:**_

I looked twice at the invitation in my hand. I was a bright teal, adorned with tiny leek stickers and smiley faces. It had a string attached at the top that was orange, my favorite color, and it slid down the back if the invite hanging a plastic keychain that said "Rin" on it. My name.

Miku always was good at making invitations.

I turned the invite over to find what it said:

**Hatsune Club House Party!  
Please some to Miku Hatsune's celebration of friendship tonight at 5:00pm and you can stay as long as you like!  
Thank you!  
Address: 0101 TealLeek Drive  
P.S. If you think the name of the party is stupid, Meiko-nee will beat you to a juice and you will be served to the guests. Ta ta~**

I snickered at the invite. Miku always got Meiko to be the threat if people wouldn't show up. Everyone always did, and so far, nobody has been served as food items. I turned the invite over again to be faced with my keychain name.

"What's this?" I looked at a tiny square of paper a little bigger than a dog tag taped to the back. I hadn't noticed it before. It read, **"Rin, you better come tonight. Len is going to be there and I want blonde babies. - Miku"**.

I turned bright red. "M-Miku..." I dropped the invite, the keychain clanging to the floor. I knew she knew I you-know-what-ed you-know-who. My hand flew to my face. This shouldn't be anything new- Len and I had been best friends since... like... forever! We met Miku in junior high, and at first I didn't like her because I thought she might steal Len from me, but then I found out she had a girlfriend named Gumi, who was also going to be there I bet. She's pretty nice. Now we are all seniors in high school.

My thoughts turned from embarrassment to OH SHIT as I looked at the clock. It was already 4:30pm! It's a good thing Miku only lived ten minutes away by bus, but I had barely any time to get ready!

I practically exploded from my pajamas and jumped into the shower. When I was out, I quickly dried my hair and painted my nails a bright blue to match my eyes. I then dressed in a jeans skirt with blue leggings and a light pink top with a blue heart on it and putting on a jeans jacket, topping it off with my signature white bow. I put on my gray shoes and grabbed the invite, my phone and keys and rushed out the door. I only had 13 minutes left until the party started and I waited for the bus. It took me about 3 or 4 minutes waiting, but the bus (thankfully) didn't have to make anymore stops.

I walked up to Miku's house, only (according to her) 37.8 seconds late. Wow, really Miku?

"Rinny-kins!" she greeted me after a short lecture on punctuality.

"H-hello," I awkwardly replied, listening to the blaring music coming from the tealette's green house. Las Asereje was playing and 4 girls, I believe their names are Ruko, Sai, Iku and Lapis, were doing the dance to it. I saw many familiar faces, including Leon and his cousin Lola, Yuzuki who was Gumi's adopted sister, Gumi herself, Luka, my tutor and longtime friend, Luka's husband Gakupo, Meiko and her boyfriend Kaito (who was pigging out on ice cream), Teto, who is my closest friend besides Len and Miku, Haku and her best friend Neru, who liked Len for a while but finally figured out she was bi and actually had a secret crush on Haku. We used to be rivals, and she actually wanted to make up for all the arguments and fights we had, so I was the only one she had ever told. Then there were Miki and Piko making out in a corner, with Mikuo and Akaito laughing and making faces in front of, I think, Miku's cell phone camera, and Dell, Haku's brother. And then, of course, I saw Len, making a beeline for me. I waved to Miku, then, she winked and greeted more guests. My eyes focused on his gray ones, and I saw he was wearing a red sweatshirt, dark jeans and red shoes. His blond hair was a little darker than mine, pulled up into his signature ponytail that I loved. "Hey Rin," his voice penetrated my thoughts. "Fancy seeing you here," he finished jokingly.

"Yeah, Miku forced me to come tonight," I smirked, showing him the invite. _Oh crap, the piece of paper is still on it! _My thoughts raced as I swiped it off and stuffed it in my shoe, pretending to tie my laces. He looked at the invite for a moment, before pulling out his own. It was the same, but had a yellow string (his favorite color) going down to reveal a plastic keychain that said Len.

"Miku and her creativeness," I commented, smiling.

"Yeah. She made the hair tie I'm wearing," Len bragged, turning his head so I could look at it. It had some kind of embroidery on it... Len... something, something... ever...?

"What... does it say...?" I squinted. Miku couldn't possibly be saying her love for Len on there. She and Gumi were VERY intimate.

"It says something about us on it," Len shot me a goofy grin. My heart flipped.

"Like what?" I asked.

"About us being best friends forever or something..." Len tightened his ponytail absentmindedly.

_That must be what the "ever" was, _I thought as we made our way outside onto the patio. Well, sort of a patio. From the front of Miku's house, it may look small, but really, it's like a friggen mansion. The "patio" was actually a balcony that overlooked the huge backyard below and the city in the distance, Seattle.

The music was a little more quiet and I realized Len and I were the only ones on the balcony. The sun was just beginning to set, and we stood by each other, just looking into the red sky, as the smooth marble of the top of the wall chilled my skin as I set my hands comfortably on top of it.

"Rin, do you believe in wishing?" Len smiled at her.

"Well, Len, that's a random question. But yes, I guess I do believe in wishing. That's what got me through with you."

"Huh?" Len looked at me confused. _Shit, I let too much slip, _I thought and hurriedly answered,

"Like, you and me staying best friends and all."

"I see," Len laughed softly and... wait... moved closer to me?"

"Wishing is something I have been doing for a long time," He commented. I was just about to reply, but then all of a sudden, Miku was blaring a slow dance song in the house. My face heated up. Really Miku? It was my favorite one too, Why Don't You Call Me Yet. I looked back into the house to see many couples dancing and... smirking...? Then Miku popped out of nowhere with Gumi, and she gave me a thumbs up and mouthed the words, _Blonde babies_.

"Well, then..." I stared out into the distance, hoping the song would be over soon. This was awkward. Wait, did she just...?

Yes, she locked the door to the patio and grinned evilly. Then Gumi swept her away to dance.

"Rin," Len snapped me away from almost smashing the door in. "May I?"

"What, smash the door?" I looked at him in confusion.

"No, may I have this dance?" Len held his hand out to me. I could feel my face burn.

"O-oh..." I stuttered. "but Miku locked us out-"

"She's just being Miku. Besides, I can hear the music just fine. The window is open." Sure enough, he was right. The music was clear, I was out here, alone with him, while the sun was setting in the distance. How cheesy can things get?

"I-in that case..." I gave him my hand. Now, I don't know how/why he did this, but he softly spun me around into his arms and hugged me. "Len! What are you doing?!" I hissed in surprised, face darker than a tomato.

"It's a slow dance, smart one," Len pointed out to me... by whispering in my ear. I shuddered. "Are you cold?" He asked me kindly. I had taken off my jacket when I arrived, but even so, I wasn't cold. Just the opposite.

"N-no, I'm fine, thank you," I snuggled into him, my arms slowly reaching up around him. I could hear our heartbeats slowly synchronize as we slowly stepped in time to the music.

_**But maybe**__**  
**__**It's 'cause I don't know how to speak my mind?**__**  
**__**Or because I'm too restless and loud?**__**  
**__**Or maybe my language is too unrefined?**__**  
**__**I get jealous and too damn proud**_

"Rin," Len softly spoke into my ear as I felt him pull me closer. My head was against his neck and all I could think was _It's warm it's warm so warm~_

"Yes, Len?" I whispered back.

"What do you think would have happened if we had never met?"

_I'd die, _I though bluntly. "Well, I wouldn't have nearly had as good of a life so far..." was my lame reply. _Without, you, I wouldn't have had any life at all._

"Do you ever think of what life would be like without each other?"

"No..." I closed my eyes, clutching his sweatshirt harder in my hands. We had stopped dancing and were just hugging now. "It would be too painful to think that..." I felt Len suck in his breath and hold it as he hugged me tighter.

"Agreed..." He said. He pulled away slightly so we could see each other's faces. _**(A/N: DAMMIT! THIS WAS WHERE MY MOM WOKE ME UP. I AM MAKING IT UP NOW.)**_

"Len...?" I looked into his soft gray eyes, questioningly.

"Rin, we both have no family left right?"

"Yes...?" I thought about it. My parents died, so did his. We had been on our own with nothing but will money to support us since elementary school. Luka helped us out a lot, and that's really what brought us closer together too.

"I know we have other friends, but without you, I'd be lost," Len stated to me.

"I feel the same way, Len."

"Rin, you are the most important person to me..." Len embraced me yet again, hugging me tightly as if I was going to disappear right then and there.

"And you are for me too..." I replied, closing my eyes and hugging him back. "I promise, I'm not going anywhere..."

Then he did something totally unexpected. He pushed me back and cupped my face in his hands and kissed me.

I just want to say, one, that was the best first kiss I could EVER ask for, and two, Miku was filming.

Obviously, I tilted my head towards him kissing back, and don't kill me for being so cliché, but yes, it was "magical".

_Uwahh, his lips are so soft~ _I thought dizzily as he moved me against a wall. Then we both pulled away, taking a breath. He looked me straight in the eyes and whispered, "Do you know what the point of this party was, Rin?"

"F-for Miku to be an idiot and film us...?" I breathlessly questioned.

He laughed softly. "No, it was for me to tell you how I feel." I instantly thought of the paper in my shoe, and it all came together.

"O-oh..." my face flared.

"Ah, and Rin," Len broke me away from my thoughts. "My hair tie didn't say anything about us being best friends. It says 'Rin Len Love Forever'."

Miku.

WHAT THE HELL.

But I wasn't mad, or embarrassed (well maybe a little), I was happy. It was at that point, I began to laugh. "That woman and her crafts!" I laughed hysterically. The hair tie sounded like some arts and crafts made by a fan girl of an anime. Len joined me in my laughter and I noticed as it died down, the door had been unlocked again.

"I'm hungry," I whined. "Let's get something to eat."

"You never told me yet."

"Huh?" I whipped around to face Len with a serious look on his face.

"You never told me how you feel about... us..." He repeated.

"Len..." I gave him a look. "I totally didn't just kiss you back."

His expression softened and he smirked. "Okay, Rinny. Let's go get a snack."

I started to take his hand, and suddenly, he scooped me up, bridal-style. "LEN!" I screeched, flustered. "Put me down!"

"No way, princess."

"LEN! MIKU'S GONNA LAUGH AT ME!"

"So what?" He smirked, the whispered into my ear, "You know you like it."

My face heated up. Of course I liked being carried. What I didn't like was being humiliated by Miku.

"Sh-shut up!" I buried my face in his sweater and he laughed.

"Love you Rin-Rin."

"You know I love you to, Len."

* * *

_**SO, WHAT DID YOU THINK?**_

_**I love this story. It is a bit fluffy and I made Len a slight perv at the end ;)**_

_**BLONDE BABIES IN THE NEAR FUTURE XD**_

_**Anyway, please review! Thanks! :D**_


End file.
